Le bloc
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Mathieu est malade ? Ils forment tous un bloc autour de lui, pour protéger ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux.


**Titre :** Le bloc.  
**Fandom : **Salut les Geeks.  
**Disclaimer :** L'émission, l'univers et les personnages, l'appartement appartiennent au très grand Mathieu Sommet.  
**Personnages/pairings : **Le présentateur (Mathieu), le Patron, Maître Panda, le Prof, le Geek, le Hippie et le Moine ; All/Mathieu!family.  
**Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement « ****genre**** », « ****résumé**** » et « blabla »****) :** Une suite de ma précédente fic _29 mars 2014_, mais qui peut être lu séparément.  
Euuuh, alors, c'te fic. C'est d'abord la faute à Ranne mais j'avais prévu un truc bien plus, euh, chaud bouillant du slip. Sauf qu'en fait, en écrivant, l'esprit lemonesque m'a totalement quitté et en fait, je voulais écrire quelque chose dans le registre de la famille assez soft (pour compenser les magnifiques fanfics traitant aussi de ce sujet-là mais sérieux, les filles, vous aussi vous recevez des tunes des labo pharmaceutiques créant des antidépresseurs ?).  
Et y a pas mal (beaucoup) de nawak. Il s'est inséré tout seul.  
Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui lisent, commentent, mettent en favoris _29/3/14_, ça me touche énormément et c'est grâces à vous que j'écris encore sur ce fandom fantastique. Je vous aime très fort !  
(et aussi, je m'excuse pour l'anachronisme involontaire dans _29/3/14_ : Mathieu n'avait pas encore Wifi à cette époque !)

**Rating :** K+ (rien de bien méchant, à part peut-être le langage du Patron et les fautes d'orthographe - mais dans ce cas, faudrait un NC-17/M). Présence de massacre de la narration (notamment par des hashtags inutiles).

Bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

**I.  
**Un matin, lorsque Mathieu émergea doucement de son sommeil, il se sentait étrangement bien. Lourd mais bien. Allongé sur le dos, emmitouflé dans la couette, sa nuque enfoncée profondément sur l'un de ses oreillers (le plus moelleux), il avait l'impression de flotter dans un duveteux nuage qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir, tant il se sentait compressé à certain endroit. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ressentait des points de pression sur certaines parties de son corps et qui le maintenaient dans le matelas.  
Mm, ce n'était pas désagréable, toutefois étrange, et Mathieu ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. À travers ses paupières, il ne percevait aucune source de lumières, il devait encore faire nuit. Il décida de replonger dans un sommeil tranquille.  
Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience, il percevait tout de même des respirations, peut-être même un mouvement sur le côté mais il ne s'en préoccupa nullement.

**II.**  
Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme sentit une main fraîche et douce sur son front. Difficilement, ses paupières se levèrent - Satan, elles étaient faites de plomb ou bien ?  
Le monde était flou, surtout sombre. En tournant ses globes oculaires brièvement sur le côté, il percevait une silhouette blanche avec une tête pourvue de cheveux châtain et affublé de grosses lunettes de vue.  
« Prof ? » voulut dire le youtuber mais un son proche d'un dialecte barbare en sortit.  
Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire discret et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Mathieu tourna la tête pour garder le contact visuel avec le scientifique.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.  
« … bien ». Mathieu ne pouvait pas plus élever la voix, sa gorge ne le lui permettait pas. Il reçut en réponse un regard désapprobateur. Aïe, le Prof lui en voulait toujours.  
« La prochaine fois que tu es malade, _tu_ me laisses te soigner ou tu vas voir un médecin généraliste au lieu de t'improviser chaman de la médecine » reprocha doucement le Prof en reposant sa main sur le front humide de son créateur, qui en soupira de bien-être.

Le scientifique laissa jouer distraitement sa main sur les tempes du jeune homme. Il en profita pour éponger un peu la sueur qui perlait certains recoins de peau à l'aide d'un gant humide essoré. Ses doigts s'attardèrent avec paresse sur les joues rosies puis remontèrent sur le front en frôlant les paupières closes avec la délicatesse d'un touché papillon. Mathieu respirait profondément. Le Prof n'aurait su dire s'il s'était une nouvelle fois rendormi ou s'il profitait de son massage. Sûrement la première hypothèse, pensa-t-il distraitement.  
Sa main naviguait à présent dans la chevelure ondulée, saisissant avec douceur quelques mèches, puis d'autres, les doigts dessinaient des cercles concentriques sur le cuir chevelu.

Il leur avait fait une belle peur.

Quelle idée aussi, l'auto-médication !  
La prochaine fois, leur créateur aura beau rechigné, ils insisteraient pour qu'il prenne rendez-vous auprès d'un médecin, quitte à passer un coup de fil anonyme à la mère de Mathieu pour que celui-ci abdique (maman Sommet ne plaisantait _**jamais**_ avec la santé).

Une angine, la bonne blague.

« Il va mieux, il lui faut juste du repos ». Le Prof s'était adressé à son collègue, adossé contre le mur jouxtant la porte.

L'harmonie entre lui et les ténèbres, qui emplissaient la chambre, renforçaient le sentiment de dangereux malaise qu'inspirait cet homme. Même les fins raies de lumière filtrés par les volets encore fermés, malgré l'heure tardive de la matinée, abdiquaient face aux ombres de la pièce. L'homme à la blouse blanche avait parfois l'impression que les ombres émanaient des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées et du costume tout aussi sombre de cet homme, tant il se fondait parmi les ombres.  
Il tourna la tête vers le Patron de SLG et capta son regard malgré les lunettes noires qui caractérisaient le personnage.  
Le hochement de la tête fut imperceptible, le Prof le devina lorsque l'individu sinistre quitta la chambre en referma le plus délicatement possible la porte du sanctuaire de Mathieu, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, le mouvement fit écho à l'un des raies de soleil éblouissant un moment le Prof, sur les occupants du lit.

Ils avaient tous été inquiets.  
Tous.  
Sans exception aucune.

Si le Patron était le plus réservé de la troupe de joyeux lurons (#ironieaucarré), ce n'était pas le cas des quatre autres.

La Fille faisait encore l'inventaire de ce que contenait leur pharmacie personnelle et classait tous les médicaments. Elle leur avait bien vrillé les tympans lorsqu'elle avait engueulé Mathieu et son inconscience jusqu'à ce que Maître Panda lui fasse remarquer que le malade n'était pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
Ils avaient évité l'incident diplomatique à un poil de cul imberbe de babouin, lorsqu'une veine visible commença par palpiter sur les tempes du Patron. Avec Mathieu, elle était la seule (inconsciente) à s'opposer de manière frontale au Patron, bien heureusement cela n'arrivait pas souvent (la dernière fois, le Patron avait pioché dans la poubelle personnelle de la Fille à la recherche de tampons usagers, en prétextant vouloir pimenter la soirée Vampire organisée par sa douce, fidèle et débauchée Tatiana - l'appartement avait tenu bon, Satan seul savait comment - il avait fallu les endormir à la Kétamine pour avoir la paix et trois semaines de médiation intensive pour qu'ils puissent rester dans une même pièce sans s'étriper).  
(depuis que le Patron avait découvert le côté teigne et agressif de la fausse blonde, il voulait se la faire, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il se ferait un travelo qui se prenait pour une femme, mais chuuut, c'est un secret !)  
Maître Panda avait écouté religieusement le Geek lui narrer en chuchotant cette partie de leur histoire puisqu'elle s'était produite durant la production de la saison trois de l'émission, avant même sa première apparition. Le Geek lui assura que les deux personnages entretenaient de bonnes relations mais qu'il y avait des choses Qu'Il Ne Fallait Pas Mentionner Tout Court.  
« Pourquoi des majuscules ? interrogea le panda en penchant la tête sur le côté, accentuant son côté kawai.  
« C'est la Fille qui l'a décidé » avait répondu le Geek en haussant des épaules. « Elle était dans sa période Harry Potter ». Mais le panda ne trouva pas le lien.  
Toujours était-il que, moribonde, elle s'en était allée dans le salon à trier les médicaments, sous les recommandations écrites du Prof (il n'était pas fou, il n'allait pas faire confiance à une femelle, blonde de surcroît !).

Après le départ de la Fille, le Geek était resté cloîtrer dans son coin, accompagné de Yoshi.  
Il savait bien qu'il était plus inutile qu'autre chose donc il laissait les grands s'occuper de la loque qu'était devenu l'impitoyable Mathieu. Seules les larmes de crocodile qui ruisselaient sur ses joues témoignaient de sa détresse. Le Patron avait bien tenté une remarque à son encontre, quelque chose en rapport avec les mots clés « larmes », virginité anale », « plaisir coupable » et « douleur bienfaitrice » (son cerveau n'avait pas retenu la vulgarité abyssale de la phrase du criminel (bien au contraire, son traduction interne l'avait enjolivé) mais c'était quelque chose de vraiment glauque) mais il n'avait pas pas réussi à effrayer le petit gamin, trop préoccupé. Étrangement, ce fut le Hippie qui le consola en lui proposant de se vider la tête en fumant de la chicha et de manière tout aussi bizarre, le gamin accepta.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une chicha.

Cela expliquait pourquoi le Geek était blotti sur le côté gauche de Mathieu, dormant profondément. Tel une pieuvre, il s'était enroulé autour du bras du youtuber, le tenant comme si leur créateur allait disparaître et l'abandonner. Sa main gauche reposait sur le torse de Mathieu, elle balayait la couette et agrippait son t-shirt. La peluche Yoshi était posée sur les oreillers, le gamer avait proclamé très sérieusement avec des yeux éclatés de sang que Yoshi aiderait Mathieu à se sortir de la Terrible Maladie, même si ça aurait mieux que ce soit Peach à cause du culte des Boobs qui dévastait tout mais le vert, c'était la couleur de Green Lantern qui combattait le mal donc, on pouvait se contenter de ça, même si GL était gay.

« Il en a trop pris gros »  
« C'est toi qui lui en a trop fait prendre » avait soupiré Maître Panda en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« … t'as trop raison gros ! »

Le Hippie avait proposé de donner ses herbes à Mathieu parce le naturel ne tuait pas.  
« À part les tremblements de terre et les tsunamis mais ça, c'est Babylone qui a en trop pris, gros ».  
Maître Panda, toujours lui, prit les devants alors que le Prof allait sortir une réplique acerbes et fit remarquer que les herbes du Hippie ne suffiraient pas pour guérir Mathieu. Il y eut un échange de regard entre le camé et le chanteur sur fond de rien du tout (la faute à pas de moyens, ça coute chers les droits d'auteurs) et le Prof, le Patron et Maître Panda crurent à une hallucination collective lorsque la fumée s'échappant du joint noircit et se transforma en un visage sinistre qui pleurait des ronds opaques.  
Dépité, le Hippie éteignit son bédos (#OOCdemasse), expira la fumée sur le visage…  
« tu dégages un karma trop négatif, gros. »  
… qui s'en alla vers d'autres contrées.  
Il avait rejoint le Geek, qui délirait toujours, sur le lit et se coucha au bord du lit, jurant sur la tombe de Bob Marley qu'il avait accumulé assez de bon karma pour rétablir le yin et le yang spirituels de Mathieu.

Depuis, les trois derniers se relayaient au chevet du malade. Alors que le Patron devait prendre la place de Maître Panda, il avait grillé rapidement sa clope et entra dans la chambre d'où s'entendaient divers respirations et des petits ronflements. Roi de la nuit, il s'aperçut que son homologue chanteur avait cédé à l'appel du sommeil et avait pris place à l'opposé du Geek, en chien de fusil, à hauteur des hanches de Mathieu, le bras barrant son ventre pour s'échouer dans le vide.  
Le Patron s'était autorisé à un peu de sentimentalisme et ne put s'empêcher de trouver le tableau atrocement et horriblement mignon (#OOCmassifaucube). Il avait imprimé la vision dans ses rétines, l'ancrant dans ses souvenirs. C'était malin, il avait envie d'en griller une autre maintenant.  
Dire que deux jours plus tôt, il s'était envoyé en l'air avec le gamin. À ce souvenir, un sourire pervers s'était dessiné sur son visage avant de se figer. S'il avait su… Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y avait pas pire tête de mule que Mathieu.

« Les hommes… » aurait soupiré la Fille.  
« Ta gueule grognasse » répliqua mentalement le Patron.

Il avait assisté au premier réveil sans délire du convalescent. Pas que les autres fois, le gamin était réellement conscient (le Geek avait même participé au délire, encore sujet aux effets des plantes du Hippie). Il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Mathieu s'agitait et ou marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles, les prises sur son corps des autres personnalités se renforçaient et le jeune homme s'apaisait alors. Il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Mathieu souffrir dans son sommeil, une sensation désagréable lui nouait l'estomac, comme s'il avait avalé des tonnes et des tonnes de glaces.

La prochaine fois que le gamin jouerait avec la maladie, il…  
Allait.  
Prendre.  
Cher.

Le Patron avait alors prévenu le Prof, qui vint avec une bassine d'eau remplie et un gant. Il ausculta difficilement son patient (pas évident avec les parasites autour) avant de le rassurer. L'homme en noir ne fit aucun commentaire sur les gestes tendres du scientifique.  
Et pourtant, quel tableau entre la loque malade, les trois fillettes endormies entourant celle-ci et quat' yeux qui s'autorisait à prodiguer un massage crânien.  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Le Patron sortit alors de la chambre. Il avait besoin de se défouler, n'importe quoi, du moment que ses pulsions pouvaient être assouvies. Il eut l'idée de taquiner la Fille mais renonça. Blanche comme un cadavre, elle s'activait à faire du ménage dans leur demeure. Elle ne le remarqua même pas alors qu'il passait devant elle, clope incandescente au bec (elle qui le reprenait sans peur sur les danger du tabac).  
Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le criminel fit jouer ses articulations et sortit à l'extérieur. On n'avait plus besoin de lui, il pouvait terroriser des innocentes victimes librement. Il rencontra le Moine qui peignait des signes ésotériques sur les murs extérieurs avec un regard mi-halluciné, mi-inquiet. La peinture sentait le sang. Le Patron haussa un sourcil amusé.  
« Oï, gamin, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité à ta sauterie ? »  
Le Patron ignora les cris outrés du Moine et comprit à travers son charabia que l'homme de l'Église avait ni plus ni moins égorgé des témoins de Jéhovah venus prêcher la mauvaise parole en ce lieu et qu'il les tenait personnellement responsable de l'état de Mathieu.

**III.  
**Quelques heures plus tard, Mathieu faisait de son mieux pour manger sa soupe sans déranger les trois occupants de son lit et de son corps, sous le regard attentif de son double au nœud papillon bicolore. En se réveillant, il avait été surpris et il avait fallu l'aide du Prof pour déloger les prises des autres pour qu'il puisse se redresser convenablement. Mathieu renonçait à les réveiller, encore moins à les virer. Dans une certaine mesure, il avait la paix.  
Le Geek s'était alors repositionné et s'accrochait au haut de son calbut en suçant son puce, ses jambes repliées accueillaient la tête du Hippie, dont on ne percevait que le bob. Le camé avait laissé ses bras ballants sur les jambes de Mathieu, touchant le bas du kigurumi du panda, qui n'avait lui pas bougé, si ce n'était son bras qui avait doucement glissé du ventre aux cuisses.  
Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de les observer avec un regard bienveillant et remercia le Prof.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda celui-ci.  
« Ben, la soupe. »  
« C'est la fille qui l'a préparé. » Mathieu avait suspendu son geste, le liquide dans la cuillère menaçait méchamment de s'échouer sur le drap.  
« … je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension, c'est ça ? Ou je, je délire toujours ? »  
« Si tu délirais toujours gamin, crois-moi que je te prendrais tellement fort que tout Paris t'entendrait ».

Le Patron s'était glissé dans la chambre, frais et fier comme un coq. Il eut un rictus lorsqu'il constata que les trois serpillères dormaient toujours.

« Il m'a semblé avoir été claire là-dessus, s'il devait y avoir une partouze, _on_ devait m'inviter » dit-il en désignant ses collègues sur le lit.  
« Patron » s'indigna le Prof en reprenant le bol de soupe par prévention alors que le criminel s'avança vers eux.  
« Content de te voir aussi » soupira Mathieu, malgré le sourire qui germait aux coins de ses lèvres.

Le Prof recula avec son siège, cédant la place à l'autre qui s'abaissa à hauteur du visage du convalescent. Il murmura alors quelque chose, d'inaudible pour le scientifique, dans les oreilles du comédien, dont les joues se tachèrent d'un joli rouge vif. La bouche de Mathieu ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de refermer, sans que ses joues ne reprennent une couleur normale tandis que le Patron mit un peu plus de distance en retirant très légèrement ses lunettes pour capter les yeux de Mathieu pour un bref échange.

« Si tu ne sais pas refermer ta bouche correctement gamin, je peux t'y aider » et sans plus attendre, le Patron fondit sur les lèvres qu'il trouvait tout à fait appétissantes, sous le regard médusé du Prof.

**IV.  
**« Comment va-t-il ? »

La Fille s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait plus aucune activité pour combler ses inquiétudes. L'appartement n'avait jamais autant respiré le propre tant elle l'avait récuré en un temps record. La vaisselle séchait, la préparation de la soupe l'avait occupé un moment mais à présent, elle n'osait entrer dans la chambre de Mathieu, de peur de lui hurler dessus une nouvelle fois. Elle l'attaquerait un peu plus tard.  
L'homme belliqueux de la maison venait de rentrer dans le salon. Elle savait qu'il avait fait un tour Là-Bas, dans l'Antre, chez le Mâle Alpha Debilus Maladis (ça ne voulait strictement rien dire mais elle trouvait ça classe).  
Le Patron se lécha les lèvres, non sans son fameux sourire pervers qui lui hérissait le poil.

« Chaud comme de la braise le gamin ».

La Fille monta au créneau et se leva du canapé sur lequel elle gisait.

« Hé ho, le dégénéré, moi au moins, j'attends qu'il soit suffisamment rétabli pour le cuisiner ! »

_Mm, en parlant de cuisiner_…

« Oh mais crois-moi, il est très bien rétabli, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». La fille avait la désagréable impression que son collègue venait de lui adresser un clin d'oeil.  
« … c'est moi ou tu me cherches ? »

Hélas pour elle, le Patron n'avait toujours pas perdu de vue l'un de ses objectifs en ce qui la concernait et ça tombait bien, maintenant que Mathieu guérissait correctement, ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux.

_C'est l'heure de farcir la dinde !_


End file.
